Motor vehicles having automatic transmission systems including a driver operable control for placing the vehicle in Drive, Neutral, Reverse and Park modes. Conventionally, the transmission is operated by a driver operable gear shift lever which is connected to the transmission by mechanical means such cables or rods. Recently, the mechanical means are being replaced by electronic controls (sometimes known as ‘e-shift’) in which the drive modes are selected by a driver and an electrical control signal is used to operate electro-hydraulic devices in the transmission to engage and disengage selected drive modes. The park mode, when engaged, may also be disengaged in emergency conditions by a control system comprising a driver operable control lever within the vehicle which is connected via a Bowden cable to a release lever typically mounted externally of the transmission housing. The release lever on the transmission housing is rotated by elements within the transmission when the park mode is selected and de-selected. U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,654 discloses an automatic transmission system in which the emergency control lever is connected to the release lever by a Bowden cable and free play is provided between the lever and cable allowing the release lever to rotate without movement being transmitted to the cable. The Bowden cable can engage the release lever only when the control lever is operated. The free play area in the above emergency park release system is typically exposed, and also requires a certain amount of clearance to ensure the cable does impede the transmission lever under normal usage.
The present invention provides a cable connector for interconnecting two Bowden control cables and which provides for an emergency park release system in which the above disadvantages have been eliminated.